Just Like The Black Sisters?
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Luna, Pansy, and Daphne are like mini Narcissa, Andromeda, and Belatrix s . People seemed to notice this as they go through life and find love within their pureblood world.


Like The Black Sisters

**Bellatrix is not in Azkaban in the beginning. Let's just pretend she never got caught.**

"Cissy," Andromeda whispered, nudging her younger sister's arm. The only blonde in the trio of women looked up.

"Yes, 'Dromeda?"

The middle Black daughter glanced over at the children playing on the other side of the room. "Cissy, don't they look just like us?"

Narcissa Malfoy followed her older sibling's line of sight and smiled slightly at the children. Little six-year-old Blaise Zambini was pulling the dark hair of Pansy Parkinson, tugging it from her perfect French braid while seven-year-old Daphne Greengrass had her hands on her hips, her bottom lip stuck out at him. Narcissa was proud to see her son, Draco, sitting there, staring intently, silently, at the youngest of the three young girls: five-year-old Luna Lovegood.

Come to think of it, they do. Luna, the youngest, was blonde with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and big, sparkling blue eyes, like Narcissa. Pansy, the middle girl, had dark eyes and hair, like Andromeda. And the eldest daughter, Daphne, had the same dark features as Bellatrix.

"They do," Bellatrix answered before Narcissa could say anything. "Little Lovegood is Cissy, Parkinson is you, and Greengrass is me. Age order and everything."

Narcissa smiled fondly when young Draco stood up and strutted like his father (as much as a child could) towards the three women. He tugged on his mother's gown, looking up at her with silver eyes.

He pointed to Luna: "Mummy, is she my sister?"

Narcissa laughed, "No, dear. But she's the daughter of a dear friend of mine."

His blonde eyebrows furrowed, "But she's pretty. And you are, too. And so am I. So, she has to be my sister?"

"Oh, Draco," the woman of Malfoy Manor chuckled and patted her son's head, "her Mummy and Daddy are right there." She pointed over to Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood, who chatted with Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Zambini.

The boy's shoulders slumped: "Oh…but, can I be friends with her?"

Andromeda covered her mouth with her hand, holding in chuckles at the hopeful expression now covering the Malfoy heir's face. "Yes, Draco, dear, you may be friends with her," Narcissa commented.

His silver eyes lit up and he turned back to the group of children where Pansy and Daphne were now chasing Blaise while Luna looked on, hand poised with her crayon over her paper. He sat beside Luna and smiled at her, taking the crayon from her hand to show her how he drew a broomstick. The little girl's big blue eyes were focused on him and only him as he demonstrated.

"Yes, definitely," Narcissa turned to her sisters. "They're just like us."

"I wonder if that's a bad thing…"

Eleven years later

Seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy sat at the dinner table, tugging on the tie around his neck. If there was one thing he did not enjoy, it was stupid soiree's his mother and father threw.

"Tell her you insist upon them marrying," Mrs. Parkinson complained to her husband and Lucius Malfoy. Draco rolled his eyes. _Yes,_ he thought. _Go insist Pansy and I marry each other when she's hung up on Zambini and I myself have no interest in marrying someone who's like my sister._

Daphne was dancing with every man who offered, just as Bellatrix would've done. Pansy was hiding from her parents on a servant's staircase, as Andromeda had done so many years before, except Draco's Aunt had been in the company of Ted Tonks. And there, sitting across the room against the wall, sat Luna Lovegood, as pretty (and odd) as ever, declining any offer to dance from any man she seemed to deem unworthy, not unlike Draco's own mother.

The young Malfoy heir sneered at the women who were looking him over, giggling and whispering. His eyes were pulled back to Luna (_damn Gravity,_ he muttered in his mind) and he found himself staring at the only one he'd grown up with to end up in a house other than Slytherin.

The boy jumped, feeling someone hiss in his ear: "Take a picture. It'll last longer."

Blaise was smirking triumphantly down at him. "Shove it, Zambini," Draco muttered.

"Seriously, mate. Ask her to dance instead of staring at her."

"I'll screw it up," the blonde whispered.

Blaise sighed heavily: "Listen, all mighty Draco, I wanted to snog Pansy in one of your many closets here, so I did. If you want to pull her close on the dance floor and whisper little nothings in her ear, do it. Trust me; it's pleasing to get what you want."

"I'm Draco Malfoy- I _always_ get what I want. It's nothing new to me."

"Then go get what you want! You want her. And who is never denied what they want?" Blaise smirked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Who? I can't hear you!"  
"_Draco bloody Malfoy_!"

"There we go. Go get her, mate," Zambini flashed Draco a smile.

Draco casually strutted over to the girl (he had that down to an art) and offered his hand. "Care to dance with me?"

"Promise not to step on my toes?" she smiled up at him, her airy voice like music to his ears.

"I'm not Longbottom. I think I can manage," he winked.

And they danced for the rest of the night.

Shuffling gracefully down a hallway after kissing Draco good-night ("_Yes, good-night, Mum! You don't have to tuck me in like a child!")_ Narcissa Malfoy saw an open door. Going to close it, she peered in at saw two girls laying there, one's wand slightly lighting up the room, talking quietly.

"Do you really believe he liked me?" the woman recognized Luna Lovegood's lilting, airy voice.

"He danced with you most the night and stared at you for the rest of it." That was definitely Pansy replying. Both girls were quiet for a moment before giggling.

Narcissa saw Luna sit up and reach for her hairbrush, gently running it through the long blonde curls. Pansy also sat up, taking the brush, and began brushing Luna's hair for her before braiding it into one long plait.

As the elder girl did so, she whispered to the young Ravenclaw:

"Draco is definitely interested in you. I've never seen him act like this with a girl before. It was rather funny to see him blush and stare at you when you weren't dancing together."

Luna sighed, "Either way, he's engaged to you."

"And we both know it's Blaise I want." A moment of silence. "You know…me and him, Blaise and I, I mean, we…he snogged me tonight."

The younger of the two turned around, smiling brightly: "Oh, Pansy, that's good. That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is, Luna," the daughter of Parkinson sighed. "You know, Luna, I really like Blaise. And he kisses tons of girls. I know that you've never kissed anyone before, so you can't totally relate, but…sometimes I thought that if he kissed me, it'd mean nothing, like it did with all those other girls."

Narcissa remembered doing this exact same thing when she was sixteen, after her first ball at which Lucius kissed her for the first time. Andromeda had given her advice and let her talk all about it, brushing and braiding her hair.

The girls we silent as Luna's hair was plaited until the young blonde whispered: "Did you ever kiss Draco, Pansy? When the two of you dated?"

"Yes, Luna, we kissed. Draco has a lot of experience in that department, more so than Blaise. But, Draco's only like that because his father wants him to be _practiced_. If Draco was with someone, he'd never kiss other girls."

That brought a smile to Luna's face. "I know. I wonder why Draco wants to be everything his father is."

"Lucius isn't the most affectionate person ever, we all know that. And…Draco's always trying to make his father proud, to earn the love he should already have," Pansy answered sorrowfully. "And, even though I love Mr. Malfoy as much as my own father, I have to say he's not that great a dad or man."

Luna nodded, "I don't really understand what man would make his son become a Death Eater. And with all the vulgar things Draco has told me he's witnessed his father doing, I can't fully understand why he'd want to make him proud."

"Mr. Malfoy thinks that I'm the only one 'pureblood' enough for Draco," Pansy scoffed.

"He'd never approve of me," the younger of the two sighed.

"Mum?" Narcissa heard from behind her. "What are you doing?"

The woman turned to see her son, more of her son than she's like to see out at this late hour. His chest was bare and his green silk boxers were riding dangerously low on his pale hips. "Draco!" she scolded. "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"Well, um, ah, you see…I could ask you the same question." He avoided the topic.

"No, no, you couldn't. This is my manor and it is my duty to see that all our guests are comfortable. Now, please tell me _your_ reason?"

"My reason for what?"

"Why you are walking around the house so…_bare_…this late at night," Narcissa folded her rams across her chest.

Draco was silent for a moment. Then his eyebrow went up: "What are we talking about?"

"Draco! Just answer the question!"

The boy sighed, "Fine! I was going to see Luna, Mum."

"Like that?"

He looked down, inspecting himself. He shrugged, glancing back up to her, nodding, "I'm decent."

"No, you are not!"  
"I'm not completely naked and the glamour charm that I put on the scar Potter gave me in sixth year is still working, so you can't see that or the bruises from father's last beating. I'd say I'm pretty decent," the boy argued.

"Whoa," came a voice from the door. They both glanced towards the sound to see Pansy standing there, smirking at Draco. She called inside: "Um, Luna, there's a present here for you!"

"NO, Pansy!" Draco covered his face with his hands as Luna came out to the doorway. Once her eyes found Draco, they widened. "OH!"

When Draco took his hands away from his face, his pale cheeks were burning bright red. His gulped self-consciously as her eyes roved over his body. "Well, this was delightfully awkward, but I think Mrs. Malfoy and myself should go to our rooms and get some sleep," Pansy grinned.

Narcissa had a rush of deja-vu as Pansy pulled her down the hallway towards the other rooms, away from her son and Luna.

A flashback hit her hard, of being a fourteen-year-old being drug away from a sixteen-year-old, undergarment-clad Bellatrix and a near-naked, sixteen-year-old Lucius by Andromeda, marveling at the body of the boy she was so secretly in love with and feeling a fit of envy at the sight of her eldest sister's body, finding herself lacking the voluptuous curves Bella had.

But, she reminded herself, she was the one married to Lucius now. She was the one who had a beautiful son with him. And she had not just walked in on that son with a girl shamelessly clad in almost nothing, like she had in her memory. No, her son had wanted to visit a girl who was wrapped up in a silk nightgown. No, he was the one who had been dressed inappropriately. And Draco was a good boy; he wouldn't try anything.

But glancing back down the long hallway, she saw Luna Lovegood blushing, letting go of Draco's hand, and backing into her room as Draco reached for her longingly. The young girl had apparently said something, because Narcissa saw her son reply, smiling devilishly, before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

_Flashback_

_ Sixteen-year-old Narcissa pulled on eighteen-year-old Lucius' hand, away from the ball, only her second ball on his arm, towards her room, him smiling down hungrily at her. Bellatrix would be forgotten tonight. Bella was married now, though her heart belonged to the Dark Lord. Lucius had apologized for his night with her elder sister, but Narcissa didn't mind. She and Lucius were engaged and what –or rather, who- he'd done in his past had nothing to do with her. And Bella was kind of a slut, anyway. She'd slept with half her Hogwarts house. _

_ Narcissa had pulled him into her room. He kissed her and things had snowballed from there. _

_End Flashback_

Luna, Pansy, and Daphne may had been compared to the Black sisters, but Draco, also, had a comparison. His father. And, Narcissa sighed slightly at the realization that her son seemed to take the comparison to a whole new level on this night.

The next morning, Narcissa peeked through Luna's door to see Draco sitting beside Luna's bed, his head resting on the mattress, his hand holding hers. His thumb stroked her hand very softly and he whispered sweet words to the young blonde.

"I love you, Luna," she heard her son whisper. She gasped as he continued. "I'm glad we didn't do anything last night. I'm happy I didn't take advantage of you. I love you and I want to wait for our wedding night…because I plan on marrying you, love. You're going to be Mrs. Luna Selene Lovegood Malfoy. And you'll be my one and only. That sounds…like the best possible future to me."

Luna's voice surprised Narcissa- she had thought the girl asleep. "I think so, too, Draco. I'd love to be your wife."

"Once you're legal," Draco chuckled.

"The exact moment," Lovegood giggled, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Narcissa saw a genuine smile spread across her son's face and her heart grew. She hadn't seen him smile for real in years. She had imagined the damned devil of his father creeping into her son's body and taking his young soul.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood," Draco stood. "Let's get dressed appropriately and tell my father of our engagement."

Luna smiled up at him, her misty eyes shining only for the Malfoy heir in front of her, "Meet you in the dining room?"

"One hour. But it'll seem like forever," Draco sighed, kissing her softly before stepping out and slamming into his mother.

"MUM!" he snapped, his serenity gone as he shut Luna's door. "What are you doing here? Spying on us?"

"Draco," she reached out and touched his cheek, "I just want to make sure you hadn't…"

"Hadn't what? Taken advantage of her? Screwed her?"

Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Your father used to take advantage of anything female with legs and he still does. You're so like him, I just had to make sure you hadn't…" Her gaze dropped to the Dark Mark on her son's arm.

Draco followed her line of sight, frowning, and clamped his hand over the mark before hissing at her: "I am not my father's son."

"I know that, Draco. You're much sweeter and more caring and you love with your whole heart-"

"OH, but apparently my whole heart is frozen enough to take advantage of the girl I love? I may have taken the Mark, I may have always wanted to be like him before I realized he was everything I hated, but I am not him and I will not do all the horrible things he has! I'm not my father! I'm me!" Draco's expression was one of great pain.

And for the first time since he was eleven, he let his mother hug him tightly.

Two Years Later

"Luna and Draco are so cute together," Andromeda commented, nudging her sister's arm. Narcissa was focused on her son who was twirling his new bride around the dance floor.

"They are," Narcissa smiled, "Aren't they?"

"Just like you and Lucius," Bellatrix tilted her head to the side.

Narcissa choked on her Butterbeer for a moment. "Cissy? Are you alright?" her elder sisters asked her.

"They're not like Lucius and I. They love each other much more than Lucius and I did. And Draco is a much better person than his father has ever been."

Nods of agreement came from the other women. "Did you know," the eldest sister commented, "that Pansy Parkinson is getting hitched to Blaise Zambini?"

"Really?" Andromeda's hand touched her heart at the same time the youngest sisters gasped: "That's wonderful!"

"And Daphne's already married someone she couldn't care less about."

"Wow, I guess they are really like us, huh? Except with happier endings, am I right?" Narcissa put her chin in her hand.

The other sisters nodded.

"Ever notice how alike Luna, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass are just like the Black sisters?" Hermione asked, across the room from the sisters.

"Oh, they are! Pansy and Andromeda married someone their family would not have picked for them. Daphne and Bellatrix married people their families picked because they didn't care. Luna and Narcissa married someone they loved, despite the horrible things the men had done. That's amazing!" Ginny Potter squealed.

"Yeah, brilliant," Harry muttered, tracing his finger over the rim of his wine glass.

"Come on, Harry. We know you hate Draco, but at least you're not Neville. You know how in love he was with Luna," George Weasley patted the Boy Who Lived on the back.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "The poor bloke cried in his room for a week."

"But at least Luna loves Draco. And he loves her," Ginny sighed. "I'm happy for her."

"Me, too," came a voice. They looked up and there was Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks," the blonde drawled, "for coming. I know how important you all are to Luna."

"No problem," Harry told him as the pureblood went to walk away.

"And, by the way, Luna and I are going to have a better marriage than my parents," Draco chuckled before going to join his new bride.

_I own none of the characters and we all know that. Because the books and movies would have a whole lot more Draco if I owned them. ;) Hope you liked it. I was inspired by videos of the Black sisters when they're younger I found on YouTube. You should search them. And don't forget to review!_


End file.
